The present invention relates to a hinge, particularly of an article for lying, sitting, and the like, such as foldable beds, seats, and so forth.
Hinges of the above-mentioned general type are known in the art. A known hinge has a hinge part which carries a rest member and is turnable and arrestable in a plurality of different angular positions, an intermediate member such as for example a notched disk cooperating with at least the hinge part, wherein the hinge part in its arrestable turning region is turned in forced manner in closing direction by a power member such as a spring or a gas spring, and is retained by an arresting element. Such a hinge is disclosed, for example, in the German Offenlegungsschrift No. 2,360,267 as utilized in front seats of an automotive vehicle. A sprial spring serves here as the power member. This results in a relatively voluminous construction when it is necessary to accumulate a sufficient energy. During release of the arresting element, the complete spring force is released so that the rest can strike upwardly. In the automotive-vehicle seats, this is of disadvantage since here the rest members during adjustment are loaded by a passenger. With the utilization of such a hinge for foldable seats or beds, the above-mentioned strikes in upward direction are dangerous.
Another such hinge is known from German Offenlegungsschrift No. 2,846,360. It provides for an adjustment of the inclination of a rotary office chair with the utilization of an arrestable gas spring. It also possesses considerable disadvantages.